You Belong Right Here
by gothicbutterfly95
Summary: AU. Georg catches Maria as she's running away from the villa the night of the party. But can he stop her from leaving his life completely?
1. Chapter 1

_Goodbye Maria. I'm sure you'll make a very fine nun._

Maria tried not to cry as she stuffed the clothes into her worn carpetbag. Not that she had much. She wasn't bringing her dresses from this summer to the Abbey. As selfish as it was, Maria knew it would hurt too much to see them being given away. It would hurt to just pack them up. They would be better off here.

She still remembered the day she got that carpetbag; from her best friend, the day she ran away from her uncle's house.

It was never home. She hadn't belonged there.

She didn't belong here either.

It had always been a temporary arrangement. She knew that. But for a moment she had felt like she belonged here, at the von Trapp villa.

But not anymore. The Baroness had made that clear.

* * *

She closed the bag and dressed in the coarse, ugly dress she'd worn when she first arrived here two months ago; hat and all, and walked to the door. But she stopped there for a moment.

She didn't want to leave just yet, so she surveyed the room one last time.

The clothes were packed. The room was cleared out.

She had to go. Before she lost any more of her dignity, so she quickly hurried out into the hall, guitar case in one hand, bag in the other.

'Chalk it all up to experience,' she thought. 'They said I'd fail, but I disagreed.'

Well, she'd agreed at the very beginning. She loved children, but following instructions was her fatal flaw. She could barely keep herself in check most of the time; how on Earth was she supposed to keep seven children in order? No, she had definitely thought she would fail in the beginning.

Either way, it didn't matter now.

She looked across the mezzanine to the family wing; to the door through which the children had left the party not an hour before.

She might never see those beautiful children again, she realised.

She might never see _him _again.

The whole summer had been an exercise in futility. Her path would lead her right back to where she'd started.

'Back to what I was before,' she realised with a sigh. 'Back where I'm known, back in my own very small pond.'

The Abbey. To pledge her life to God's service. Officially. To become a nun.

'That's fine with me,' she thought. This is what she had always wanted. Wasn't it?

"Yes, it is," she said, determined; though no one was around to hear her.

She hurried down the rest of the stairs and out into the foyer. She'd written a note to the Captain. All she had to do was leave it somewhere, so they would know she would be alright, and then she could leave.

It was fine.

It had to be.

* * *

Georg left the dining room and towards the foyer. The entrée course had nearly finished and Maria still hadn't arrived.

Tardiness was not unexpected with his young governess, but something had to have happened for her to be running this late. It was probably something simple; maybe one of the little girls had had a nightmare, but he wanted to check anyway.

He was missing the little Fraulein just as much as Max was.

Fraulein? Who was he fooling? He stopped thinking of her as 'Fraulein' long ago. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when, but it was long before tonight when they'd danced in the courtyard.

He hadn't felt that way in a long, long time. He hated parties, he always had, and he disliked dancing because he disliked parties. But dancing with Agathe had always been wonderful, even if most of the time, parties had been a pre-requisite.

Tonight he had felt that way once again. Dancing for no other reason than that he wanted to. Dancing with somebody he wanted to, rather than the society ladies who asked for a dance with Captain von Trapp just to say they had done it.

Dancing with the woman he _loved_.

He supposed in some very small way, he had to thank Elsa. Had she not walked outside, he would have surely kissed Maria. In front of the children, and in plain view of everyone inside.

That was not the proper thing to do with a woman who wasn't the one you were courting, much less your governess, who was herself, a nun-in-training.

But had they not been interrupted, he would've kissed Maria, and not regretted it for a moment. Even if everyone had noticed, that wouldn't have been his biggest worry.

His biggest fear would've been that she might not kiss him back.

If he didn't know better, he would've said she had wanted him to kiss her, though he couldn't fathom why.

Even if you put aside her plans to join the convent, Maria was young, beautiful, and vibrant. She lit up any room she walked into, without even realising. He, on the other hand, was a miserly middle-aged man with the baggage of seven children, who had lived a hollow existence until she arrived.

What could she possibly see in him?

* * *

He didn't have to look far. She was standing in the foyer, almost stock-still. But her bags were sitting at her feet, and she was wearing the dress she'd arrived in, the most hideous frock known to mankind.

Something was wrong.

"Fraulein?" he asked.

She turned around, startled. Her eyes were wide, and she didn't say anything.

She was scared.

"What's going on?" Georg continued. "Why do you have your bags with you?"

She walked over to him, but didn't meet his eyes as she quickly pressed an envelope into his hands.

"Thanks for your help, and for all you've done," she said. He could tell she was forcing herself to speak: through her tears; through the lump in her throat.

"Thank you for treating me decently."

"What's wrong" he asked again. "Are you leaving?"

She nodded. "Maybe someday you can visit me," she said, as if that could placate him. "Pay me a call, say 'hello'."

"Wait, why are you going?"

Every word she spoke left Georg more confused. He'd never seen Maria cry. He'd seen her angry, nervous, determined, and he could tell now she was frightened, but it was more than that, because he'd never seen her upset like this.

She had been planning on leaving them. In the middle of the night. Without a proper goodbye. He guessed that the note she'd given him said something to that effect, but it wasn't really a goodbye. It was an excuse to run away from the pain.

And they both knew it.

"Sorry I'm letting down everyone," she continued.

"What brought on this?"

"You did your best with a hopeless case," she continued blubbering, like she wasn't even fully listening to him.

That was ludicrous. He was the hopeless case. After Agathe died he'd retreated inwards; he'd become a shell of a human; going through the motions, but not feeling anything – forcing himself not to feel anything – because it hurt too much.

It wasn't until she showed up in his foyer like a whirlwind that he'd started to feel again; become the man he used to be once more.

She had thanked him not a moment before, when he should've been the one giving the thanks. He should have thanked her more than he had; told her more often how grateful he was for everything.

"Maria, just wait for a moment," he said softly. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. The thought of his beautiful Maria hurting at all upset him. "Tell me what's wrong. Please."

"The Baroness spoke to me," she interrupted quickly.

He hadn't expected that. Normally Elsa did everything in her power to distance herself from the children, which included Maria.

"Elsa?" he asked. "What happened?"

"She told me I loved you, that you would get over me soon enough. She made it very clear I don't belong here."

Georg's heart felt both lighter and heavier now. Elsa speaking to Maria, no matter what it was about, would've been a reason for Maria to feel scared. And if she said what Maria told him she had…

"She's wrong," he said firmly. "We'll fix it."

He had to fix it. For everyone. She was determined to leave them. And unless he stopped her – and soon – he would lose her forever.

"Captain, please don't," she didn't even sound defensive. Just sad. But despite everything she had said, her tone of voice and the tears in her eyes told him she didn't really want to go.

"There's no reason for me to stay."

She picked up her belongings, turned, and walked out the door.

* * *

Maria was almost in tears for the second time in an hour.

The Captain had caught her. And it had almost changed her mind. The more she looked at him, listened to him, the closer her resolve came to breaking, and the more she wanted to curl up into his arms and have him kiss her.

But that could never be. She was a postulant. She wasn't glamorous like the Baroness or wealthy or sophisticated or anything that could make her worthy of the Captain's station.

She was a poor mountain girl and she always would be. She couldn't let her dreams stray beyond a simple life.

And what was more simple than a convent? She could quietly and easily dedicate her days to doing the most important thing; serving the Lord.

But for a moment she wished He had a different plan for her. She had told herself over and over again that she still wanted to be a nun.

But she paused when she reached the gates. Just as she had paused before leaving her bedroom. Because, for all the terror the Baroness instilled in her, all the reasons she herself had said she didn't belong here, it felt like home.

* * *

She was still visible when Georg went outside. He had dashed up to his bedroom, removed his Maria-Theresian medal and suit jacket, and grabbed an overcoat, praying all the while that he would still be able to catch her.

She was standing by the gates, looking out at the road. He hadn't been gone long, but long enough for her to have left properly.

But she hadn't. Further proof that she didn't want to go.

"What about love?" he said, the words out of his mouth before he realised he probably shouldn't have said anything. He'd never mentioned love.

"What?" she turned and looked at him, confused.

"A reason for you to stay?" he answered.

"Love?"

He nodded. "The timing's bad, I know..." God, could there be a worse time to say all this? Probably not. But if he didn't say it – whether or not she left – he would regret it for the rest of his life. Perhaps if he'd made it more clear…

"You belong right here."

'You don't have to go,' he thought. 'Let me help you. Let me be there for you. Let me… love you.'

"I don't," she sighed. "I was never supposed to anyway."

"I should've told you before," he said. "How much I love you."

Maria's eyes widened, her mouth opening slightly; but she composed herself quickly enough, and when she spoke, it was clear to Georg that she still believed what Elsa told her about his feelings for her.

"It's not your fault sir," she said. "It's me. I was foolish to ever think I could be more than what I am. That I deserved more."

So she did want more. He was all but certain she was in love with him. Maybe he wouldn't have noticed had he not finally admitted his feelings to himself less than an hour before, but he could see those feelings in her too.

She deserved the world. And he wanted to be the one to give it to her.

"We both know you're worth so much more," he said.

"Thank you, Captain," she said softly. "But no."

"Well then…" he sighed. "Can I just say how much I want you to stay?"

"It's not up to me," she replied, resigned. "Just let me be."

He wanted her to be happy. Even if that wasn't with him and the children. But he couldn't let her go without knowing he'd done everything he could to make her stay.

"I need you to stay," he was begging.

"It's not up to me," she turned away from him, facing the road. Ready to walk out of his life. "Just let me be."

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

**This is my 55th story! I can hardly believe that. And so, thank you to everyone who's ever read one of my stories. It means so much to me, and I love you all.**

**This chapter draws very heavily on the song_ Legally Blonde_ from _Legally Blonde the Musical_. It was the initial inspiration for the story, and I think that it is pretty much how a scene where Georg caught Maria running away, but didn't completely stop her would go.**

**Hope you all have a great day.**

**(If you want to watch _Legally Blonde_, the full musical is on YouTube.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm sorry this took so long to update. After the last chapter I decided to take this story in a slighty different direction than what I'd orginally planned, so there was unexpected planning and rewriting that had to happen.**

**I also know many of you were confused about the 'it's not up to me' line in the last chapter. Clearly I wanted to follow the song a little too much. I hope the last section clears that up a little.**

**I hope you enjoy. ****Happy 55th anniversary TSOM. ****Have a great day**

* * *

Georg rubbed his face as he headed out the villa's front door and walked towards the garage. He had not slept well, and was just feeling rather groggy in general.

Last night had been hell. First he'd had to endure all the forced and shallow interactions of such a party – Elsa being the hostess made it that much worse. Then, when he finally had a moment to himself, he'd walked into the foyer to find Maria all but walking out the door. Even after she'd explained everything, even after he had followed her, she'd still left him.

He had returned to the party numb, and escaped as soon as possible; but that had still been at least an hour later. It was a wonder he managed to stumble into bed without opening the liquor cabinet

Maybe he would've slept if he had though…

He brushed the thought aside. Reliving last night would get him nowhere; he had learned that much this summer.

Besides, he'd have to face the children sooner or later, and it would be better for everyone if he was cool and collected, or at least appeared that way, when he did so, even if that came at the cost of delivering the news slightly later.

He hoped he would be able to compose himself while he was out this morning.

He had made this appointment a fortnight ago. Long before he could possibly know what would happen at the party.

It was dreadfully important, but right now, the current state of the funds he'd set aside for when this damned war truly began was the last thing on his mind.

He considered turning back and telephoning the Abbey, to make sure she had arrived safely. But he was running late because he'd been agonising over everything that had happened last night. The Abbey was very close to the broker's office anyway. Calling on them in person might be even better than a telephone call.

And hadn't Maria said he could do that anyway?

* * *

As he passed the bus stop, he saw a figure lying down on the bench, asleep. One look and he knew it was her. She was snoring softly, wearing the dress she'd arrived in, that hideous leather hat functioning as a pillow.

She had been there all night.

He put the car into park and exited, quickly crossing the street and standing next to the bench. He relaxed upon seeing that she didn't seem to be in any immediate trouble.

"Maria," he whispered. "Are you alright?"

She stirred, but did not wake. He whispered again.

"Captain?" she blinked, surprised. She sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was – I was…"

What should he tell her? He hadn't gone out looking for her. But he had most certainly planned on making sure she was okay. What would she want to hear?

What would make her want to stay?

"Captain?" she asked again.

"I was looking for you."

Even if it wasn't his main reason for heading into Salzburg, he knew it really was. Having to see the broker was a convenient excuse to go look for Maria, even if only his subconscious had realised.

She hadn't moved since he arrived, outside of sitting up. That's when Georg noticed her leg. Through the big heavy boot she was wearing, something about her foot looked...off.

"Maria, are you alright?"

"Yes sir," she could clearly tell he had noticed her foot. "It's nothing I haven't been through before."

Those words broke Georg's heart. He had a strong feeling she wasn't talking about accidents and scrapes that she had gotten herself into.

"I'm sure a bus will be along soon," she added. "I will be fine."

"What if the next bus doesn't come for hours," Georg argued.

"Then I'll walk."

"Don't be ridiculous," he replied. "What if it rains?"

"I don't think it will," she answered.

The sky was bright blue, but the weather could change so quickly in Salzburg. But, even if it didn't rain, there were many other factors that could make Maria's impossibly foolish attempt to leave him hard or dangerous.

"You can't walk like that, Maria," he said firmly. "You've hurt your ankle."

"Well then Captain," Maria folded her hands across her chest and looked at him firmly. "What do you suggest I do?"

'Let me take you home, where I can look after you and make sure you never leave us again' he thought.

"I have a feeling you didn't really want to go," he said, knowing he was avoiding answering her question. "Did you?"

"Of course I did," she retorted, though she had paused for just a moment. "I just hurt my ankle, so walking in the dark would've been too dangerous."

"I see," he nodded. "And walking during the daytime won't cause any problems, even though your ankle will still be hurt?"

"I've done it before," she snapped.

"Well you're not doing it again," he said firmly.

Maria said nothing. Georg knew she wanted to object; after last night she was more determined than ever to do things on her own. But he also knew that deep down, she wanted someone to help her through this situation.

He helped her stand up, and took the carpetbag from her. She insisted on keeping the guitar case. He put his free arm around her shoulder, and slowly helped her walk, taking great care to reduce the amount of pain on her leg.

He'd telephone the broker's office once he got back to the villa and made sure Maria was alright.

* * *

Georg wanted to enter the villa surreptitiously, perhaps by one of the side entrances so, with the possibility of running into anybody being lower, Maria could feel as comfortable as possible. Unfortunately, he knew it would be too hard for her with her ankle, so they had no choice other than to enter through the front door and face Franz.

Not that the butler gave any indication that he found the situation unusual; he was as stone-faced as always as he walked off to find Frau Schmidt at Georg's command.

* * *

Georg helped Maria into his private bathroom. He thought it would be the best place to examine her ankle because of both the convenience and privacy it afforded them.

"Captain?" Maria asked. "What are we doing here?"

He opened the first aid kit Frau Schmidt had brought them as they made their way upstairs. Just like the butler she hadn't commented on the fact that her employer was leading his governess to his private rooms.

"Let me see your ankle," Georg said by way of an answer as he helped her sit down on a small bench beside the sink.

She hesitated for a moment, and gave a tiny sob before nodding.

"I'll do my best to make sure this doesn't hurt any more than it needs to," he told her. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

"W-why are you doing this?" she asked. "Don't you have things you need to do? Surely Frau Schmidt or one of the maids could take care of this."

"I'm sure they have other things to do," he said gently, if somewhat absently. "I do not."

He lifted her leg, but then lowered it almost immediately. He couldn't feel anything, which was exactly the problem. He already knew he wasn't going to be able to remove her boot so simply.

"I'm going to have to cut your boot," he said. "Your foot's too swollen for me to take it off."

He tried not to think too much about the implications. Maria didn't appear to be in extreme pain; but she was the strongest woman Georg had ever met. She was also, however, the most stubborn. And she had already told him that she had been in situations like this before.

The injury could be so much worse than it seemed.

"Okay," she nodded.

"You're going to have to sit very still."

He turned and retrieved a pair of scissors, then lifted her skirt as high as he dared to reach the top of her boot.

The material of the boot was tough, and it took a moment for the scissors to start cutting through it; but once that had happened, it was easier to continue.

Georg didn't look up at her; not wanting to risk getting distracted and making a mistake. It was hard enough that her entire calf was visible. That alone was making it difficult to concentrate.

She had beautiful legs. He'd noticed that the day he argued with her by the lake while she was dripping wet. He'd noticed the night of the puppet show. He'd noticed last night as they'd danced.

And the more he peeled the boot away, he noticed.

Finally it was off. Maria hissed when he took her foot in his hand. He hated see her in pain, especially knowing he was the cause of it, but now being able to feel her ankle, his worries had lessened.

"It's not broken," he said. "I'll get some ice for you, and I'll call the doctor later, so we can figure out exactly what to do, but for now, you should just stay off it."

"Yes sir," she said confidently, almost smiling. Then her voice turned soft.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

Half an hour later they were both sitting in the Captain's study. Maria was sitting on the sofa so she could rest her leg, as the Captain had insisted. But her ankle wasn't the main reason for her discomfort.

"Maria," his voice was soft, like her was worried she would run away again if he scared her in even the slightest way. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about sir," she said.

"Of course there is," he replied. "You were so scared you decided the only thing you could do was run away in the middle of the night, without a word to anybody."

Maria sighed. She knew her actions had been somewhat rash, but what was she supposed to have done? She couldn't stay in the villa, around the man she loved, when he was never going to love her back.

"The way I left was wrong," she admitted softly. "But, you said it yourself. You said 'she's wrong'."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I told you the Baroness had said you would 'get over me', you said she was wrong," she repeated. "You don't love me. You don't need to get over me, because you didn't love me to begin with."

The Captain looked shocked, and when he spoke, he was stammering: "Maria, I – that's not what I meant. I –"

"I did everything I could," she sobbed. "It wasn't enough."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You danced with me last night, not because you care about me, but because you think I'm young and pretty, and want to… you want me in…"

She couldn't even say it. It was too disgusting. The fact that he had been so kind and gentle with her earlier as he was tending to her ankle made it so much worse.

For a moment, she had forgotten the truth.

The Captain was right about one thing. She was worth more. Maybe her life wasn't meant to go anywhere outside of the Abbey and the mountains and simplicity, but that didn't mean people could treat her like dirt.

She deserved to be treated well. She deserved to be taken seriously. If nothing else, her conversation with the Captain last night had helped her realise that.

"I can't change how you think of me," she said firmly. "Not without betraying who I am. And I won't do that."

'It's not up to me' she thought once again. If they weren't going to take her seriously, they should just leave her alone.

"Maria," he asked. "Do you truly believe that?"

She was silent for a long time. What did she believe? If he'd asked her this question yesterday, she would've said 'no' in a heartbeat. The Reverend Mother would not have sent her here for the summer if she believed she could possibly be in danger. The Captain was an honourable man.

Part of her still did believe that. A big part. But…

"The Baroness…"

"Forget what Elsa said," he snapped. Her eyes widened for a moment. Seemingly realising he had scared her, he sighed. "I'm sorry Maria. Just tell me, do you truly believe me to be the type of man who would take a woman to bed just for myself; without any thought for her?"

Maria wanted to fight back; point out that he was a Navy man; a man in a society where mistresses were all but the norm. She wanted to use anything she could to try and prove the Baroness was right. It would hurt, but it would make more sense than the notion that the great Captain von Trapp wanted to be with her.

But she couldn't.

"No," she whispered.

"No?" he quirked an eyebrow. "Then, why did what she say scare you so much?"

She had to tell him. He'd been nothing but kind to her since they'd first met. Even that first day, where he was so stern and standoffish, he hadn't been cruel. Not even to the children.

She had to tell him. She owed him that much.

"It's stupid, I know," she sobbed. "But I – I love you."

He was quiet for so long that Maria wondered if he'd heard her at all.

But in the end, he didn't speak; his actions were his answer. He walked across the room, and knelt down in front of her and his face was so close to hers and then…

And then he was kissing her.

Ever since the night of the puppet show, Maria had been dreaming about what it would be like to kiss the Captain. Each time she had awoken either scared, or guilt-ridden, or both, and usually dropped immediately to her knees to recite Hail Marys and ask for forgiveness. But now, she felt none of those feelings. Now she simply felt happy.

Maria had never been kissed, and as soon as she'd decided to join a convent, she'd given up on it. She had never even tried to imagine what it might be like. She didn't know if this was what kisses were supposed to feel like; if they were supposed to make you feel like this. But she didn't care.

Because whatever this was, it was wonderful.

When they broke apart the Captain lifted his hand to cup her cheek in his palm, smiling as he did so. "Maria," he whispered gently; her name almost a prayer. "Elsa's wrong because I am in love with you. I _know_ I'm in love with you."

Maria was wonderstruck. She had to be dreaming. Captain von Trapp couldn't want her, wouldn't want her, and yet… he must.

She'd been determined to leave, despite her feelings, and he'd chased after her. He'd found her injured and had taken care of her. And now, he'd kissed her.

Maria finally found the courage to say what she hadn't been able to last night: "You are the best thing about this place."

The Captain smiled at her. He loved her.

"Please Maria," he whispered. "Don't leave me."

"I won't," she promised.


	3. Epilogue

Maria looked up at the Abbey, feeling, for the first time, nervous about what would happen when she went inside. Long ago, she had dreamed of the day she would walk through these doors and hear the Reverend Mother tell her she could take her vows.

But today, it was the exact opposite. She wasn't asking for permission from the Abbess today.

She was asking for her blessing.

Yet it still felt like permission in a way. How could she possibly go through with this is if the only mother figure Maria had disapproved? What if she took issue with the fact that Maria had fallen in love with her employer? She had been sent to the von Trapps' on God's errand.

She couldn't imagine life as a nun any more than she could imagine a life that didn't include Georg and the children. But not disappointing the Reverend Mother was almost as important.

"Maria," Georg said softly, bringing her out of her musings. "It's going to be alright."

He squeezed her hand comfortingly.

* * *

Sister Sophia exited the room, announcing that she and Georg could enter the Reverend Mother's office.

Georg had held her hand the entire time they'd been waiting, but they both knew it wouldn't be the best idea for the next few moments. When he let go, Maria's anxiety returned.

She didn't know why she felt so scared. The Reverend Mother had been nothing but kind to her in the past four years, but she did breathe a little easier when she opened the door and saw the Abbess smiling at her.

"Maria," she said. "I was quite surprised when Captain von Trapp called about an appointment."

"Yes," Maria murmured, moving to take a seat in front of the Reverend Mother's desk. Georg sat down next to her. "I'm sure it was a surprise."

"To what to do I owe the pleasure?"

Maria took a deep breath before she spoke. Her voice wasn't soft, but it was shaky.

"Georg asked me to marry him," she said. "And I said yes…"

Georg squeezed her hand once more.

"Maria, why are you so anxious?" the Reverend Mother asked gently. Her eyes quickly darted to Maria's hand, clasped in Georg's.

"Because you sent me to the von Trapps' on God's errand," she explained. "You sent me there to find out how I could be a nun."

"I sent you out into the world to find out if you were meant to be a nun," the Abbess corrected her softly. "And it seems that God's plan for you does not lie within these walls."

"You're not upset?"

Maria felt a weight drop off her shoulders, and relaxed completely. How had she not realised that that was the reason she had been sent to the villa. Not as a class on how to be a nun. After all, what could Georg and the children teach her about celibacy?

It must have been the nerves. They could make one feel irrationally about almost anything.

"Of course not my daughter," the Abbess continued. "All I ever wanted for you was to discover what God wants you to do with your life. To find your dream, if you will."

"I think that's what I've done," Maria replied slowly. "Or what I'm doing anyway."

"Then you should do exactly what He wants you to do. Live your life with all the love you have in you."

* * *

_Maria didn't think she would ever get tired of kissing her Captain. It was such a wonderful experience, being held in his arms, his lips brushing across hers, over and over again._

_Every day, every moment, they spent together made her feel happy, and beautiful, and loved; things she had never really felt at all throughout her life. _

_They had told the children at dinner. All seven had been overjoyed, and Maria was still surprised that they had managed to get them all to bed. Sleep was another thing, but as long as they were in their rooms and there were no nightmares, she and Georg could spend some time alone together. _

_"Maria," he pulled back. He still held her close, but made no move to kiss her again. "I know this may feel too quick, or too forward, but I need to ask…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Would it be…" he stammered. He wasn't even looking at her directly, and if she didn't know any better, she would have said he was…nervous._

_"May I ask…"_

_She had never seen her Captain be anything less than perfectly eloquent when he spoke. But the next sentence, almost a blurt, made it all make sense: _

_"Maria, will you marry me?"_

_She gaped. Of course, she had to have known this would be coming. Georg wouldn't have her as his mistress, and there wasn't any way they could stay together without being wed. But it had still taken her by surprise._

_Maybe it was because, even after everything; the dance, the way he'd followed her the morning after the party, how he'd taken care of her, and the many, many kisses in between, she could still barely believe that the great Captain von Trapp wanted her._

_"_Liebling_…" he prompted._

_"Oh, I'm sorry," she answered, collecting herself._

_"Yes Georg," she choked, tears in her eyes. "Of course I'll marry you."_

_"You just made me the happiest man on Earth," he whispered. He smiled widely, pulled her close, and kissed her breathless._

* * *

"I know Maria would like to have the wedding held here at the Abbey," Georg said, his fingers laced with his fiancée's. He didn't need to comfort her – she was completely relaxed now – but he wasn't going to pass up and opportunity to hold her hand.

"Well, it normally doesn't happen," the Reverend Mother acknowledged. "But given these…unique circumstances, I think that could be possible."

"Thank you so much," Georg replied.

He wanted this to be perfect for Maria. Unfortunately, though neither wanted it, they both knew the event had to be grand and extravagant. More than the children's excitement, they needed to quell the gossip as much as possible. Because of his social status, everything came with a cost.

But as long as Maria was as happy as possible, he would be happy. He'd finally found his way to love, after so many years of wallowing over the loss of Agathe.

"How far away do you think the wedding should be?"

_As soon as possible,_ Georg thought. He would wed her right here and now if he could. But that wasn't an option. The Captain and the governess was scandalous, and people would talk despite the actual nature of his relationship with Maria. They would want to find reasons to sully them; and he wouldn't let that happen to Maria.

His beloved Maria was the prize, and she was worth the wait.

"I think a month should suffice," he said. The Reverend Mother pulled a book from her desk drawer and made some notes.

"And we're going to require some chaperones, I think," he continued. "I've telephoned my sister, but there will need to be more. Perhaps one of your sisters…"

"I think we can arrange that," the Abbess mused.

"Just please not Sister Berthe," Maria blurted quickly.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

_Most of the time, Georg found Elsa's habit of sleeping until noon annoying, but today he was grateful. He had been able to make sure Maria was alright before dealing with her. _

_"I thought the party was a wonderful success," she commented breezily when he entered the parlour. "Don't you agree?"_

_"I do, actually," Georg replied, with complete honesty._

_"I know you don't like them, but of course we'll have to have _some_ balls from time to time after the wedding." _

_"Elsa–"_

_"You don't need to worry," she continued as if he had not spoken. "I'll take care of everything. You did once call me the perfect hostess, remember. All you'll have to do is show up and be your charming self."_

_His charming self indeed. He had been playing that role at every social function he'd been forced to endure since Agathe had passed. Even then, in the midst of wallowing in self pity, it had felt uncomfortable and exhausting. Now that he'd realised he was in love with Maria, he never wanted to play that role again._

_ "Though we will need to discuss the children…" she muttered softly to herself, almost as an afterthought. Given it was the children, Georg wasn't surprised._

_"Elsa –"_

_"Well, really darling," she replied, seeming to acknowledge him at last, although completely disinterested in what he was trying to say. "You can't expect them to be present all the time. Last night was very sweet, and I suppose hiding in the shadows is fine; but it can't happen at every party."_

_"I don't think this is going to work," he said firmly, before she could launch into another monologue. _

_"I'm sure they will understand eventually," she said. "Besides, balls aren't for children. They'll lose interest after the second one."_

_"I'm not talking about the children," he sighed. "I'm talking about us."_

_Before she could reply seven pairs of feet sounded, and the children raced into the room. Georg could see Elsa's startled reaction. _

_"Fraulein Maria hurt her ankle," Friedrich said. _

_"We were going to make her a get-well card," Kurt added. _

_"I signed my name all by myself," Gretl said proudly. "Liesl helped me with some of the letters, but I did it on my own."_

_"That's wonderful _schatzi_," smiled Georg._

_"And we wondered if you wanted to sign it," Louisa said._

_"Georg," Elsa simpered, drawing his attention back to her. "You didn't tell me Fraulein Maria was back." She was pretending to sound sincere, but that last word had given her away._

_"Back?" Brigitta asked, turning to look at her; quickly followed by the other six. _

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Did Fraulein Maria leave?" Marta turned to her father. "Will she leave again?"_

_"Why don't you all run off and keep working on the get-well card," Georg said quickly. He knew Maria wouldn't leave again; not without a proper farewell. "I'll come up to sign it soon. But right now the Baroness and I need to talk."_

_"I know you scared Maria away last night," he said the moment the children had left the room._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"She told me," he explained. "I was able to find her this morning, but I know you scared her into leaving."_

_"I simply told her the truth," Elsa replied._

_"You still scared her," Georg wouldn't attack her on that; even if Elsa's motivations were selfish, it had been the truth. "Enough to make her think the only option was to leave."_

_"You really do care," Elsa said softly, realisation dawning on her face. "I really thought you would get over her. And then, once you had, you know…"_

_"ELSA!" Georg could barely stop himself from shouting. "If you truly think I'm that type of man, then you don't know me at all."_

_"This really isn't going to work, is it?" she sighed._

_"No."_

_"I thought we could've made it work," she said, resigned. "But, I'll just pack my little bags and return to Vienna. I'm sure Max can help me get a train."_

_Without another word she waltzed out of the room in her glamorous fashion, not letting the hurt that Georg knew was there – the hurt _he'd _inflicted – show._

* * *

After their meeting had concluded and details for the wedding had been arranged, they went to a small restaurant for lunch. After they had placed their orders and the waiter had left, Georg reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box, which he placed on the table.

Maria gasped.

"Maria," he whispered gently, slowly sliding the box across the table towards her, opening the lid at last.

Inside was the ring he'd bought. A sparkling diamond, flanked on either side by a rose quartz.

As soon as Maria saw the ring, she started crying.

"Are you alright?" He reached out and took her hand in his.

"Yes," she choked out. "I'm fine. I'm just… overwhelmed."

"Why?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"This makes it real."

"Isn't that a good thing?" He panicked for a moment, wondering if she had changed her mind.

"Of course it is," she replied, her voice a little brighter. "I love you so much."

"Then…?"

"It's just… I don't know if I'll be a good Baroness," she admitted softly. "I don't know how to belong to your world."

"But Maria," he said gently. "You do belong to my world. You _are_ my world. You and the children. And without you, I wouldn't have any of it."

"Then what about…?" she ventured softly.

"I don't care about that. I don't think I ever truly did," he told her. "And it doesn't matter. The people who matter love you for who you are. Not where you came from. Or what you look like."

"And I love Maria," he finished. "Exactly the way she is."

"I know," she smiled. "And that makes me feel so loved. But part of me still wants to try."

He took her hand in both of his. "Then I'll be here to help you."

He didn't want her to change because she would be marrying a captain, but the fact that, on some level she did want to try to fit into his society, made him love her all the more.

He reached out to take the ring out of the box, and then took her right hand in his and slipped the ring onto her finger. She gasped again.

"There's still so much to learn," she said, almost to herself as she looked at the ring. "Not just about your world or even you. But about myself."

"But even if I crash and burn, ten times a day," she looked up at him, a smile full of happiness on her face. "'I'm here to stay."

* * *

Maria realised how true her statement to Georg back at the restaurant had been when they arrived back at the villa. No matter what happened, this was home.

So many people had helped her realise that. Even before she arrived at the villa all those weeks ago.

Just as she'd had to come to terms with her feelings for Georg, Maria had been forced to acknowledge that, on some level, her desire to become a nun was about safety. After her miserable childhood, she had wanted a safe, stable place to spend her life. And how could a convent be described as anything other than safe? She had locked herself in a convent without even trying to explore the rest of the world.

That day she had begged the Reverend Mother to let her stay at the Abbey. But now she wouldn't trade what she had now for the world. Even if it was only meant to be a temporary engagement, even if things had ended up completely differently – and she had still returned to become a nun – that day she had been handed the chance to make a brand new start.

To find the life she was born to live.

But it wasn't just the Abbess. Even the Baroness, in a way, had helped her. When she had confronted her the night of the party, forcing her to acknowledge her feelings for Georg, she had unknowingly set her on a course of self-discovery. As the Reverend Mother had said to her earlier, a course she was to follow until she found her dream.

She had found a home in the von Trapp villa. She had found a family in seven beautiful children. She had found love in their father. And yet, there were still so many dreams to earn.

She smiled up at her Captain, thinking about everything that was to come.

'I'm going to find my way.'

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long to finish, but I hope you all enjoyed this story. Thank you all so much for reading, and all the wonderful comments you leave. I love you all. And thank you to Laurence O'Keefe, Neil Benjamin, and Heather Hach for the wonderful musical that initially inspired this piece. And of course, to Rodgers and Hammerstein.**


End file.
